The Piano Lesson
by Everwood-Smallville
Summary: Colin/Ephram slash. Story from Colin's point of view.
1. The Piano Lesson Chapter 1

I did not create the characters depicted, no copyright infringement intended. All feedback welcome!  
  
The Piano Lesson  
  
It has been about 4 months since it all happened, what I call my 'awakening'. I have virtually no memory of anything before that time, unfortunately for me, everyone else does. I can't even walk down the street without someone stopping to tell me that they are glad I'm back. I'm back. somehow I don't see it that way, it's my first time around. Laying here in my room, the only thing I know for sure are there are things I am thinking that I just can't share, no matter how much I want to.  
  
Out of nowhere, my thoughts are interrupted by a knock at my bedroom door.  
  
"Colin, it's me Amy" I heard, Amy, my 'girlfriend', I've grown to resent that fact, it's as though I have no say in the matter, since the old Colin and her were together, I am expected to be.  
  
"Come in Amy." I muttered in the most non-offensive tone I could muster.  
  
"Hi, your mom let me in and said to come on up, how are you?" She said before kissing my on the cheek. That is a question I hear all too often 'how are you?' I am so tired of it, I am not a piece of glass!  
  
"I'm great now that you're here!" I said to her, feeling almost guilty because I knew I was lying. "How are you, that's what important!"  
  
"You know me, just making sure that you have everything you need." She said sweetly. That was the problem though, I DON'T know you, at least not like you remember, I thought to myself.  
  
"So, I was thinking, since this is almost like our new Anniversary, it being four months to the day since you came back to me, that we could celebrate." She said. "I thought we could go to the lake and have a picnic; I have the basket downstairs so get up!" She said in an excitable tone.  
  
"I would love to, but I promised Dr. Brown that I would come into the office, you know some routine tests and stuff, rain check?" I said feeling bad, knowing that it was a lie.  
  
"Oh, of course, I understand completely, I'm sorry I should have checked with you first." I could hear the disappointment in her voice, even though she didn't let it show on her face.  
  
Why oh why can't I feel what she does, why can't I be so deeply in love with her in return? I've wracked my brains trying to remember the simplest things with no luck, trying to remember something as complicated as love is hopeless I guess.  
  
"We can meet up later if you want, okay?" I said as I stood up to open the door for her as she left my room.  
  
"Sure, just come over." She said with a slight tremble in her voice. She paused at the entrance to my room, turned and looked into my eyes saying "You know I love you Colin, right?" Her eyes pleading for a sign that I felt the same.  
  
"How can you even ask, you were by my side reading to me, playing music, never giving up hope. Of course I know you love me, and I love you too!" I said, meaning it, just not as she thought. I do love that she did those things for me, I just am not in love with her.  
  
After she left I hopped in the shower and then picked my clothes I was going to where, taking extra care selecting out my cologne.  
  
"Ahh. Polo Blue!" I said, reaching for the perfect cologne, masculine, yet seductive. I wonder if he will know that I am wearing this for him, will he even notice? I thought to myself.  
  
I give myself the final once over glance in the mirror, head down the to kitchen, grab an apple and tell my mom I'll be back later. With each step down on the ground as I walk, I can feel that bittersweet knot forming in my stomach, so excited with anticipation and downtrodden because I know it's not a shared feeling. I guess I understand Amy's feelings now, how hard this must be for her.  
  
Before I know it, here I am, face to face with the door of his house. Before I could even knock, the door swung open.  
  
"What, are you just going to stand there all day?" I heard from inside the house, it's his voice, it sends a please chill down my spine. "Come in, I am just choosing a selection for us to practice today!"  
  
"Thanks Ephram." I said, walking inside and closing the door.  
  
What luck, Dr. Brown's son is like some prodigy on the piano, and I was able to talk him into teaching me the piano to help with my hand-eye coordination. That was my cover story anyway, the real reason was so I could be closer to him.  
  
"Oh, here, I almost forgot! For you." I said, handing him the apple I took from my kitchen.  
  
"Uh. thanks, but the produce for payment really isn't necessary." He said jokingly, also looking at it somewhat perplexed.  
  
"I know, but how else am I supposed to be teachers pet and outshine all of your other students here!" I shot back sarcastically in the empty front room.  
  
"Well, you're up against some stiff competition; I have a very musically inclined invisible friend so good luck!" He said with half a laugh.  
  
"So are we alone?" I said, hoping that it did not sound like a strange question.  
  
"Yeah, Delia is at Nina's and my dad is at the office, must be flu season, he's there even more now." He answered, I thought to myself 'YES, this is perfect' though I'm not sure why, I've been in this position before, all I can manage to do is sit there.  
  
"Alright, lets get to it, chopsticks isn't going to play itself!" he said.  
  
"Chopsticks, huh? Wow, you're breaking out the big guns there!" I laughed.  
  
"Okay, just watch the sheet music as I play and when you feel the rhythm, just start playing in the lower key." He instructed, the only problem is that I could listen to him playing for hours, even if it was only Chopsticks.  
  
He started playing, a little slower than the piece should be played so that I could follow the notes. He had been teaching me to read the notes, and I could feel it now so I placed my hands on the keys and began.  
  
"Sorry." I said, as I clumsily hit the wrong key  
  
"No worries, just keep going." He said.  
  
I just kept playing the song, over and over and over, sitting beside him, almost close enough to feel the warmth of him. My hand bumped against his, as I hit the wrong key again.  
  
I stopped playing, my heart was racing, and I could feel the blood surging throughout my body.  
  
"Are you okay, you're looking flushed." He said, sounding concerned.  
  
I turned toward him, my face just inches from his, this time it was just too much. I reached out; tracing the contour of his face, I then leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I pulled back right away, unsure of how he would feel about this.  
  
"What was that?" He said softly  
  
"I.I'm sorry, I should go." I said, standing up to make a fast retreat.  
  
"Don't, I mean don't leave and don't say you're sorry." He said, putting his hand on my arm to keep me there.  
  
He stood up and looked into my eyes, putting his hand to my face and leaning in kissing me deeply. I could feel his tongue invade my mouth, his lips caressing mine before he pulled away.  
  
"I have no idea what is happening, or why, but I do know that it feels right, the touch of you, the taste of you." I said in almost a whisper.  
  
"But. Amy." he began to say.  
  
"Amy, she looks at me, but she what she sees is an echo, the person that she fell in love with. When you look at me, you see me, when you touch me, you aren't expecting me to know how you want to be touched in return." I explained.  
  
He pushed me back against the piano, the keys sounded off in perfect discord as he kissed me, pushing us both into the piano. Every part of my body was alive and I could feel his erection through his pants, that only made my grow in anticipation of what may come.  
  
I pulled away and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest slowly as I descended to the waistband of his pants. I looked up, into his eyes, without a word he said 'yes, I am sure'. I unbuttoned his pants and could see the mound that filled his boxers.  
  
I traced the outline with my finger gently, almost teasing him and I could hear him let out a slight moan of pleasure. I slid the boxers down to reveal the beauty that I had dreamed of since we first started hanging out. In one smooth motion, I took him in my mouth, I could hear his moans of pleasure, pleasure that I was causing.  
  
His long slender fingers twirled in my curly hair, still damp from my shower. He softly bucked his hips into me, his hands guiding my head back and forth. I could hear his breathing become more shallow and speed up, he let out a long moan as he came. He let go of my head, allowing me to free myself stand again.  
  
He kissed me deeply before the phone rang. He just ignored it and led me up to his room so he could return the favor just extended to him.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The Piano Lesson Chapter 2

I did not create the characters depicted, no copyright infringement intended. All feedback welcome.  
  
The Piano Lesson- Chapter 2  
  
He led me up the stairs, my heart racing the entire way. I still can't believe what just happened, what I just did. I still have the taste of him on my lips, exhilarating! We get to his room, he pushes the door open and I pause as he enters the room.  
  
"Come on Colin, my turn." He said smiling as he grabbed my hand.  
  
He laid me on the bed, I could feel him get on top of me, opening my eyes to see his lips come down on my forehead. He kissed me softly on the lips and continued down to my neck, gently kissing each side while he unbuttoned my shirt. I could feel his warm lips on my chest, pressing softly, teasing every sense in my body. My mind was reeling with desire. His delicate fingers unzipping my pants, and then the I could feel his mouth around my erection, I moaned as he guided himself up and down.  
  
"Ephram, are you home?" suddenly rang out from downstairs.  
  
He broke contact, it felt like a thousand needles hit me all at once, to lose his touch was shockingly hard.  
  
"Damn it, my dad is home!" he said in a panic. "Hurry, get your clothes straightened out." He quipped.  
  
I buttoned up my shirt, zipped my pants and sat up as fast as I could. Ephram was already heading towards the door as it opened. Dr. Brown stood there, looking in at me laying back on Ephram's bed.  
  
"We were practicing and Colin felt a little dizzy, I told him to come and lay down for awhile." Ephram said, sounding only half convincing.  
  
"Are you okay Colin? Tell me exactly what you feel right now, describe it please." Dr. Brown said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Please, I am fine, Ephram just over reacted, I was going to get back up now anyway, it was just a little light headedness, I haven't eaten yet today." I managed to say, sounding very convince if I do say so myself.  
  
"Are you sure? I need to know if anything is out of the ordinary!" He said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great, no worries." I said. "Ephram, I really should be going, thanks for the lesson, I learned a lot today!" I said smiling.  
  
"No prob, I'll see you later!" He muttered with a smirk.  
  
I let myself out of the house, wondering aimlessly around town back to my house. Before I knew it, I was there, in front of the house, not really wanting to go back in.  
  
"Colin!" I heard shouted from behind. "Hey Colin, what to go shoot some hoops?" the voice said. I turned to see Bright running up to me. Now was really not the time, but I didn't want to go home either.  
  
"Sure, I guess we could do that." I said in what must have sounded as unconvincing as I meant it.  
  
"It's okay if you don't, we can just hang." He offered.  
  
"I'm sort of hungry, lets get something to eat." I said  
  
We made our way to the diner, I sat there enjoying my hamburger, not saying much. I kept replaying the events of the day in my head. Did it really happen, was this just some delusion that I had concocted in my head?  
  
"So, what are you smiling about?" He said. "You have had this perma-smile stuck on your face since I called your name earlier, what's up?"  
  
"Just it's great to be alive man, that's all, I don't take anything for granted." I said, well that was a half-truth. I don't take anything for granted anymore and it is great to be alive, but that's not what had me left in a permanent daze.  
  
"Ephram" I said softly, or at least I thought it was softly so that only I could hear.  
  
"What about him?" Bright said questioningly.  
  
"What about whom?" I said, pretending that I did not know.  
  
"Ephram, you just said his name." He said intrusively, I could tell he wasn't going to let this go.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about how I have a piano lesson with him tomorrow. That's all." I mumbled.  
  
"I don't see why you need those you're in perfect health now, he just wants to hang out with you in hopes to become cool by association, like that will ever happen" He snidely said.  
  
"Bright, he's not like that and yes I do still need those lessons for my dexterity." I said defensively.  
  
"Sorry dude, but he's your friend not mine, anyway he knows how I feel about him." He said harshly. "So are you coming back home with me? Amy mentioned you were coming over today."  
  
"I'd like to, but I promised dad that I'd be home to help him with something." I said, knowing it was a lie. I just was not ready to face Amy, not yet. Besides, I really did not know what to say to her.  
  
The next day at school, I saw Ephram in the hall by his locker. He looked at me in almost a glare from across the hall and motioned me to come over.  
  
"Meet me at the track at lunch." He said before walking to his class so coldly.  
  
I did as he said; I walked over to the track field at lunchtime, expecting him to tell me how big of a mistake it was last night and how it would never happen again. I could see him standing there, it was hard to judge the look on his face, so I didn't bother, I just walked up to him.  
  
"Listen, Colin, about yesterday.." He began to say.  
  
"Yeah, I know, it was a mistake and it won't happen again okay." I said in almost a contemptuous tone of voice, before I started to walk away.  
  
"Really, oh, my bad because I thought it was good for you too." He said, sounding disappointed.  
  
I froze in my tracks and turned to face him.  
  
"You mean, you didn't ask me here to tell me what a mistake last night was?" I said.  
  
"No, in fact I called you here to tell you that while it did take my by surprise, I agree with what you said, it just feels right." He said.  
  
"But why, why would you want to be with me, or whatever you would call it?" I asked shyly.  
  
"So I can kiss you whenever I want." He said coyly and with a smile.  
  
It was like I had just won the prize at the fair, he really does like me and wanted to have some sort of something between us. I wanted so badly to embrace and kiss him, in my deliriously happy state I almost did until I heard something that snapped me back to my reality.  
  
"Hey Ephram, Colin, can I talk to you for a minute." Amy said approaching form behind.  
  
Ephram smiled when he saw the smile disappear from my face and it was replaced with a grimace of contempt. He knew that I didn't care about her in that way. I shouldn't have been mad at her, but she was intruding on my moment with Ephram and it was a really romantic time for us.  
  
"Well, I should be going, remember we have a lesson later, see you at 5:00." Ephram said as he walked away.  
  
"Hey honey." She said, kissing my cheek. "You never came over last night, is anything wrong?"  
  
Yes something is wrong, I am falling for someone else, I thought to myself.  
  
"No, it's all good, I just had some stuff to do around the house, I'm sorry." I said, thinking to myself that I just wanted this moment to end.  
  
"You seem different Colin, just more distant." She said sadly.  
  
"Amy, I AM different, I am not the person that you fell in love with, he's gone and I have tried my best to be him, but I can't." I said unfeelingly.  
  
"So, are you breaking up with me? After everything we've been through, this is what happens?" She said angrily.  
  
"No, Amy, I just need some time, okay, some space." I said before hugging her. I was angry with myself that I didn't just take the out that she was providing, but I felt bad, she had done nothing wrong, it really was all me.  
  
Before I knew it, school was over for the day and I was at home, not able to concentrate on my homework. It was 4:30, almost time to go to Ephram's house. I didn't know what to expect, I mean it would be ridiculous to just have a piano lesson, but too risky to do anything else. We almost go caught yesterday and that is not something I am ready for, I don't think he is either.  
  
"Bye mom, I'm going to Ephram's for my lesson, be back later." I said, heading off to my destination, I wonder what will happen when I get there?  
  
TO BE CONTINUTED.. 


	3. The Piano Lesson Chapter 3

I did not create the characters depicted, no copyright infringement intended. All feedback welcome. Where you see the (*) begin playing the song Bring Me To Life by Evanescence if you wish for a more interactive experience.  
  
The Piano Lesson- Chapter 3 ------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here I am." I thought as I stood at the doorway of the house, silently waiting, wondering if I should knock. So much has happened in the past 24 hours since I was last here, it's almost as though it were all a dream. I softly knocked on the door, nervously awaiting Ephram to answer.  
  
The door swung open, at eye level I saw nothing, then heard a little voice say,  
  
"Hey Colin, Ephram is in the other room, come in"  
  
It was Delia, smiling with an inviting smile. A smile that also caused a slight twinge in my stomach, I knew nothing would happen, at least nothing like yesterday.  
  
"Hey Colin, in here" I heard Ephram yell from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming. . ." I yelled, silently smirking with the many meaning that could have.  
  
"My dad is leaving to take Delia for riding lessons, he's finally coming through on a promise he made her so they're leaving in a few" he said in an upbeat tone.  
  
"Okay, so what are we playing today?" I said, brushing off what he said. I am not sure why I a putting distance between us right now, I think I'm just nervous.  
  
"Oh, I have a nice concerto for us, I know it's kind of above your level right now, but Chopsticks was so 1st grade!" he said smiling.  
  
"Ephram, we're leaving now, order from Gino Chow's if you get hungry." Dr. Brown said from the living room. "Bye Colin, tell your parents I said hello"  
  
"I will, see you later!" I said, trying to contain my glee.  
  
"So, the concerto. . . I will go, um wait for you at the piano." I said turning to walk out of the room.  
  
"Colin. . ." I heard Ephram pause.  
  
"Yes?" I asked  
  
"About yesterday. . . I just. . . I don't want you to think that was something I normally do, or that it didn't mean something because it did." He softly said, in a sweet and sincere tone.  
  
"Good, because it meant something to me too!" I said, turning to smile toward him.  
  
He leaned in towards me, kissing me softly, sending tingles through out my body. I walked in to the living room, running my fingers lightly over the piano keys, sort of in a daze, only half aware that Ephram had even walked in.  
  
"Amazing. . ." I said softly to myself.  
  
"What's amazing?" Ephram queried.  
  
"Oh, sorry, just talking to myself." I said stunned that he had heard me. He let it go, sensing that it was really just a mindless thought.  
  
"You know Colin, I get it, I mean I understand." Ephram said sympathetically.  
  
"You get what?" I questioned.  
  
"I know what it's like to be forced into living a life you don't choose, surrounded by unfamiliar people." He said. "After my mom died and we moved her, the only person I know is my sister, I never knew my dad and wasn't that interested in getting to, but I don't have a choice."  
  
"Yeah I guess, I never thought about that." I began, "For me, I've been sleeping a thousand it seems, I am now opening my eyes to everything as though it were the first time you, finally being brought to life." I said, for the first time finally understanding and being able to express how I truly felt.  
  
"I can only imagine what that's like, but I want you to know that I will be here for you." He said, his eyes piercing into my soul.  
  
"Now that I know what I was missing, promise me you will help me live, create my life, save me from what others want me to become. I am so tired of living this lie, there is nothing left inside of who they once knew." I said, unloading an enormous amount of pent up frustration.  
  
"I promise, I won't let them trap you into something you aren't, only you can choose how you are from here." Ephram said, as though he were my protector, my savior.  
  
He pulled me close, hugging me, holding me, comforting me. That was all I needed, someone that understood what I need now is to find myself, not be told who I am and how I should act.  
  
"Hey come with me a minute. . ." Ephram said, taking my hand and practically sprinting upstairs with me in tow heading to his room.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I want you to hear this song, I just really think it will apply here." He said while he opened a cd and put it on.  
  
(*)I heard the slow melody begin and the girls voice began to beautifully sing a song that I could have wrote myself, everything she sang described me and how I felt.  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb  
  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home"  
  
I heard the song continue, it was too much, the passion of the truth of the song and my feeling for him overwhelmed me. I pushed Ephram back onto his bed kissing him passionately. I could hear in the background. . .  
  
"Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life"  
  
"I need you!" I heard Ephram mutter to me in the midst of a kiss.  
  
"You shall have me, always." I said, stopping and laying next to him, all that mattered was being with him. I heard her sing. . .  
  
"Frozen inside without your touch  
  
Without your love darling only you  
  
Are the life among the dead"  
  
"You are my life among those who knew the old me Ephram, my salvation." I said  
  
"As you are mine Colin." Ephram whispered.  
  
I looked and stared so deep into his eyes, I could see something I could relate to, a longing and desire to be accepted and loved. I heard the song end, I couldn't believe that a song could hit so close to home for me, it was like whoever she was, she wrote it for me.  
  
"What is that song?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it's called 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. When you were talking to me downstairs, some of the things you said were echoing in my mind, it was like that song was speaking from your heart, I thought you should hear it." He said.  
  
"Well, you have saved me from the nothing I could have become, and for that I thank you, you are bringing me to life!" I said.  
  
We just laid there, absorbing everything, being in each other's silence was comforting, it was like we didn't even need words, our souls communicated. I closed my eyes, draping my arm across his chest to rest.  
  
The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and it was dark outside, I awoke from the sound of the downstairs door closing.  
  
"Ephram, Ephram your dad is home, what time is it?" I said in a low panic.  
  
"What?" he said groggily. "It's 7:30, we must have fallen asleep." He said yawning. Ephram quickly sat up and turned his light on. Dr. Brown opened the door to see us both sitting on the bed looking half-asleep.  
  
"Oh, Colin, you're here, are you staying the night?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I asked him to, if that's okay with you." Ephram said before I could even mutter a word.  
  
"Of course, I picked up a pizza, so you guys just come down and we'll eat." He said walking out of the room.  
  
"I better call my parents." I said.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you down there." Ephram said smiling and kissing my forehead lightly.  
  
I called my parents, everything was fine with them so I headed downstairs and saw Delia sitting at the table eating a slice of pizza. Ephram was getting a coke and Dr. Brown was putting on a pot of coffee to brew. For a second, it felt like a real family to me, something I still have not felt with my own family.  
  
After dinner Ephram and I said we would go pick up dessert and headed to the grocery store. I turned the isle for the frozen desserts and ran straight into Bright and Amy. . .  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


End file.
